The present invention relates to a manipulating arrangement having a horizontal portal on which a slide is horizontally traversable, an arm being pivotably mounted on the slide about an axis which runs parallel to the portal, and a gripper for workpieces being arranged on the end of the arm.
The present invention also relates to a manipulating cell having a framework and a manipulating arrangement of said type.
Such manipulating arrangements are known. In these manipulating arrangements, an arm is pivotably mounted on the slide in order thus to be able to swing workpieces and/or tools into a machine tool.
It is also known for a buckling-arm robot which has five axes to be arranged in a suspended manner on a slide of a portal.
Furthermore, it is known to mount an arm in a vertically movable manner on a slide of a horizontal portal. A gripper is provided on the bottom end of the vertically movable arm in order to be able to reach into a machine tool from above. In this case, a lateral extension for the gripper may also be provided on the bottom end of the vertically movable arm.
The object of the invention is to specify a manipulating arrangement which, with small overall height and little design outlay, enables workpieces and/or tools to be moved to a considerable extent in a direction transversely to the extent of the horizontal portal. For example, the manipulating arrangement, with small overall height and little design outlay, is to be capable of reaching deep into a lateral opening of a machine tool.